Core A. ADMINISTRATIVE AND STATISTICAL CORE The purpose of the Administrative and Statistical Core is to provide the foundation upon which the proposed program project is built. This Core serves several functions vital to the implementation of the proposed studies. Core A is responsible for the following scientific and administrative functions: (1) Coordination of communications and scientific activity among the various projects and cores; (2) Coordination of the daily functioning of a complex interdisciplinary research activity; (3) Budgetary planning and control; (4) Data base management including all aspects of subject scheduling, tracking, and data security, as well as rules and procedures governing data sharing and joint publication policies; (5) Subject identification and initial screening; (6) Statistical consultation and collaboration including the development and/or utilization of analytic procedures tailored to the special problems that are encountered in the study of rare populations as well as the co-ordination of methodologies that result from interdisciplinary collaborations. Participants in the Program Project will be children ages 7 through 10 years 11 months in the following groups: Typically Developing Controls (TD), Specific Language Impairment (LI), Peri-natal Focal Lesion (FL), High Functioning Autism (HFA), and Williams Syndrome (WS). Subjects will be identified by Core A, screened and inducted into the study by Core B, and undergo MRI scans in Core C. Data from all subjects will be utilized by all Projects to test Project hypotheses. Based on our 20 years of experience with the administration of a large multidisciplinary research center, we have administrative procedures in place that are necessary to run this complex program project grant, and that will sustain an industrious and productive research center over the next 5 years.